


Fly Away

by toesohnoes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that has happened, Mary Margaret just wants to get away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/19848563890/sometimes-i-think-about-leaving-mary-margaret).

“Sometimes I think about leaving,” Mary Margaret admits. At her side, Emma stirs and waits for her to carry on. “Just getting in a car and driving away until I’m too tired to think about looking back.”

She can say this kind of thing to Emma. Emma won’t judge her. Maybe Emma is the only person in this whole town who wouldn’t judge her for running away from the mess she has made of her life.

“Where would you go?” Emma asks.

Mary Margaret’s daydreams don’t usually go into specifics. She shakes her head. “Somewhere quiet. Somewhere beautiful.” When she closes her eyes and breathes in deeply enough, it’s as if she is there. It smells of autumn leaves and the breeze is cool against her face. “A little cabin by the lake. No one would ever know I was there.”

Emma nudges her side. “What about me?” she asks. “Could I come and visit?”

Mary Margaret smiles and leans against her friend. “Okay, you can. But just you.”

“And Henry?”

“Henry too.” Mary Margaret keeps her eyes closed and tries to convince herself that she can live another life, that she can be another person. She imagines leaving the burning mess of her life behind. The thought alone is almost enough to make her ache with longing.

Emma puts an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her tightly. Her fingers play with the ends of Mary Margaret’s short hair, toying with it. It’s been such a long time since Mary Margaret has enjoyed the innocent touch of another person; nothing charged, like it had been with David. Nothing dangerous.

“I want that,” Mary Margaret says. “I just want to get away from here.”

“It’s going to pass,” Emma promises her. “There will be a new scandal and they’ll forget all about you.”

Emma doesn’t know how it works in a small town like this, but Mary Margaret so wants to believe that she’s telling the truth. She doesn’t argue. She just rests in Emma’s arms and tells herself that this could be home - they could be a million miles away from here, and a lake could stretch out beyond the window just for them.


End file.
